1. Technical Field
The present invention(s) generally relate to server-based computing and, more particularly, relate to providing a client with workspace interaction with cloud-based applications.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server-based computing environment, hardware upgrades, application deployment, technical support, and/or data storage can be provided by one or more terminal application servers. As such, use of server-based computing to support multiple clients can reduce application costs and ensure that applications are accessible by some or all of the supported clients. Server-based computing also provides enhanced security and eliminates the need for patch through software upgrades to a plurality of different clients. Traditionally, server-based computing has been implemented by way of remote desktop computing or remote application computing.
With remote desktop computing, one or more terminal application servers provide one or more clients with access to a plurality of software applications, and manage data transfers to each client through a separate data communication line. Generally, users access the terminal server through their end user devices (also known as “clients” or “client devices”) by authenticating into a network with a username and password, with an access card, based on biometric information, or by any other authentication method. Upon establishing a remote desktop computing session, each client serves as a remote desktop display capable of displaying applications which are provided by the terminal application server. The remote desktop is created by and handled within the terminal application server based on applications installed on the terminal application server. The clients also allow users to input data through a mouse, keyboard, or the like, such that the users can interact with the application provided by the terminal application server.
Unfortunately, traditional remote desktop computing is limited by the inability of the terminal server to provide access to disparate operating systems (e.g., a traditional terminal server configured to provide Microsoft® Windows® operating system is not capable of providing Apple® OS X®-operating system), thereby requiring a user of remote desktop computing to interface with different terminal servers for access to different operating systems. Traditional remote desktop computing is also limited by the inability of the terminal server to provide the operating system with embedded access to a third-party, cloud-based storage (e.g., those provided by Dropbox, Box, or Google® Docs).
In remote application computing, a plurality of terminal application servers are used, each of which is dedicated to one or more applications. A user can use a remote client to authenticate through a network and access the terminal application server corresponding to a desired application. A single communication line is established between the client and the terminal application server for each application which is provided to the user.
Unfortunately, like remote desktop computing, traditional remote application computing also suffers from various limitations, such as requiring a data communication channel for each provided application, resulting in a need for excessive bandwidth. This is particularly true when traditional remote application computing is utilized to provide access to two or more applications developed to run on different operating system (e.g., a traditional terminal application server configured to serve Microsoft® Windows®-compatible applications is not capable of providing Apple® OS X®-compatible applications). Consequently, users of traditional remote application computing access applications of differing operating system compatibilities with separate connections to disparate traditional terminal application servers, each configured to operate a different operating system. This also results in excessive bandwidth usage, as each connection requires a separate data communication channel. Furthermore, traditional remote application computing lacks the ability to provide applications with embedded/in-application access to files located on third-party, cloud-based storage.